The Order Of The Pheonix
by Jaz-Peachy
Summary: Alternate Version of the fifh book. Original character. 1st chapter up! Please Read. "What happens when a new year starts at Hogwarts?"


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except one, who you'll meet later.  
  
Spoilers: Up to "The Goblet of Fire".  
  
Summary: Alternate version of "The Order Of The Phoenix". A little character created by me. This chapter is something like an introduction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for any spelling problem, this is my first time trying in English, I normally write in Spanish. Feedback is always appreciated. I don't have a beta reader yet, so if anyone wants to be, mail me.  
  
On Privet Drive lived perfectly normal people, even boring. The people that lived in Privet Drive meticulously followed rules that were boring. But the more meticulous ones, wishing to feel normal, were the people from the N°4 of Privet Drive. Or at least three of them. Harry didn't. Because, even though he looked like a normal boy, he wasn't. If you looked at him, you'd see a fifteen year old boy with round glasses, intense green eyes and a messy black hair, courtesy of his father. But Harry was different from a lot of boys of his age in a thing or two, but only one was really important. Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was, and you could tell by his facial expression, that he was very worried and couldn't seem to fall asleep. Then, tired of trying in vain, he got up. He went to the window and opened it. Hedwig, his white owl, strongly howled asking him to let him out of his cage, but a big noise left him glued to the floor. It was the snoring coming from his cousin Dudley, a chubby obese boy with a face like a pig, that also like his parents, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, hated Harry. The Drusley, besides of being unpleasant and not at all likeable, were the only family that Harry had, after that Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard, murdered his parents. He also tried to kill Harry, but thanks to the protection of his mother, Voldemort failed, only leaving as a memory of this a scar in the form of a thunder on Harry's forehead, another thing that separated him from normal people. But last year, Lord Voldemort had kidnapped Harry and, utilizing very old magic, had recovered all of his might and power. Again, he tried to kill Harry, but he ran away. Anyways, this didn't worried Harry at all, because by being in the Dursley's house Voldemort couldn't hurt him. And even if they gave him a sense of security, the fact of being raised and live with them was something that he really didn't like.  
  
Harry forced a smile, as he opened Hedwig's cage, while remembering the glorious half-hour when he thought that he wouldn't be living with the Dursley's anymore. Because, truthfully, Harry did have other relatives, like his godfather Sirius Black. Sadly, he had spent the last 2 years running and hiding, inspite of his innocence. Harry had met him on his third year, when Sirius had just escaped Azkaban, and when he was about to get his name cleaned up, he offered Harry to go live with him. However, the real killer had ran away, so Sirius had to too. While he was thinking this, a fancy black owl came into the room and, after flying around Harry, posed affectionately on his shoulder and extended his paw, in which it was a green letter. Harry took it, opened it and read:  
  
Hello again,  
It is necessary for you to know about the danger and be safe. I  
can't tell you my name, but you must believe me. Hogwarts may  
have been a safe place once, but danger is following you. You  
are the target and it is my duty to warn you. And even though,  
everyone has taken measures for you, nothing is trustable now.  
Don't go anywhere alone, always be with someone. No precaution  
is enough to save your life.  
  
The letter wasn't signed but it had a strange seal. It was sky-blue and triangular. In the center there was a big "I" and in the right side of the seal it stood out a lion tail. If he wasn't concerned about the Dursleys, or Sirius safety or his own, there was something that did made him worried, and it were this anonymous letters that, with no exception, the black owl brought every week. The worse was that all of them were the same: green, the color of the seal was sky-blue, the big "I" and without a signature.  
  
Harry put the letter away with the other ones and, due to the annoying sound that the owl made, he screamed, "Stop it! Shut up! There will be no response! Go away!" The owl, upset, stung Harry on his finger and flew away. Harry was already tired, he closed the window and got into bed. But this time he fell asleep instantaneously when he hit the pillow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next day, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in the kitchen watching TV when Harry came downstairs. None of them looked at him, not even when Petunia threw him his breakfast. Last year, and by request of the nurse at the school, they had to put Dudley on a diet. But, seeing that it didn't work and due that Dudley still found a way to eat candy and cakes, they abandoned the idea.  
  
Harry decided to concentrate on the TV, which in those moments was a contest show, Dudley's favorite. Sharply and together, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia left the table and the kitchen. Harry finished his breakfast in the moment that the show was about to announce the winner. Harry saw as Dudley's pig eyes got wide and how he would tight his hands. But the host announced other person as the winner of a full year of candies. Dudley took the jar in the table and threw it to the TV. The screen broke in thousand of little pieces, like the jar which was a gift to the family from an angry aunt Marge, uncle Vernon's sister. Almost instantly, hurried steps approached the kitchen, and the silhouette of uncle Vernon appeared, who looked at the TV, the to Dudley and then to Harry.  
  
"What did you do this time, Potter? Who do you think you are? We have fed you, given you a roof, clothes. But what else was to expect from someone like you!"  
  
Harry looked at him clueless and observed Dudley's face, that a few moment ago was almost shaken and insecure.  
  
"Yes, dad. He did it because he didn't want to watch my favorite program".  
  
"That's a lie!" Harry screamed, "it was you, because you didn't won the contest!"  
  
"How dare you to accuse him of something like that," Aunt Petunia said as she entered the room. "He isn't capable of even hurt a fly!"  
  
"But you, on the other hand," Vernon continued "You are capable of anything! It's in your blood, is your parents legacy!" Harry felt as his cheeks grew red while uncle Vernon insulted him and tried to regain control. He started to think fast which answer would be more convenient. If he denied it, and even if it was true, uncle Vernon would be more furious and that wasn't good. But if he said that he had done it, they'd ground him and maybe wouldn't go to Hogwarts. But Vernon feared magic and above all, Harry's godfather.  
  
"Say it!" Dudley screamed at him with venom in his voice.  
  
"It's ok Dudley," Harry said playing innocent. "I did it."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT," uncle Vernon bellowed "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"  
  
"Is what you wanted to hear, right?" Harry said. "Although, I don't know who would Dudley blame if I wasn't here," he whispered and then said loudly enough for everyone to hear "I'll go write to my godfather."  
  
Dudley's face flushed and Harry smiled. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out.  
  
"Thank Goodness you leave tomorrow," Vernon finally said. "I assure you that you won't be missed."  
  
"Neither will you," Harry laughed.  
  
He ran up to his room, happy of leaving this place and going to Hogwarts, the only place he felt like home. He packed and left his trunk downstairs, because that same day he was leaving to London, where uncle Vernon would drop him to buy his materials for school. The whole trip, no one pronounced a single word and they arrived to the "Leaky Cauldron". Harry was about to go in, when an enormous red sports car that wasn't there almost hits unlce Vernon, who got so scared that he fell on top of Harry's trunk.  
  
"Watch where you're going! You could have killed me. Who gave you your license?!" Harry observed that the person driving was a woman, who looked very young.  
  
The woman was using dark sunglasses, but didn't say anything to Vernon. Then she stared at Harry, or at least he felt it and lowered her glasses and winked at him. Harry was able to see a powerful pair of brown eyes that looked even bigger due to the eye-liner and a big smile which showed the woman's pearly whites. Yes, definitely the woman was very young. But that was just a second, then the woman put her glasses back in place and the car disappeared the same way it had appeared, before uncle Vernon's surprise.  
  
"All those people, they are as equally irresponsible as you! I can't bear them! Always taking advantage on us, of our "normal" condition." Vernon said.  
  
After that, Harry went to get a room and then went to buy his books for the year: "Spells and curses for self-defense", "Predicting the unforeseeable", "The regulations book of spells, level 5" and "Transfigurations, higher level". The he went to the ice-cream shop "Florean Fortescue" and sat waiting for Ron and Hermione, his best friends and classmates form Hogwarts. He waited sometime and suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned around and saw Ginny, Ron's little sister who now was in fourth year. Also with her were Fred, George and his friends Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"Hello Harry," Fred and George said at the same time, smiling.  
  
"Tomorrow we are all going together to the Hogwarts Express," said a happy Ron, "our Mom will take us."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, was a very nice woman. She was a red head, like her children and was very kind with Harry, because she treated him like if he was one of her sons. Besides of Hogwarts, with the Weasley he felt at home. Harry, Ron and Hermoine separated from the group and took a walk through the long alley, full of witchcraft, magic articles and Quidditch shops, while they talk about what had happened during summer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was already dark when the three of the arrived to the "Leaky Cauldron". After of being scolded by Mrs. Weasley, they went to eat. Harry enjoyed a lot this very pleasant moment y had fun with his friends observing the strange visitors of the place. In a corner there was a very short man with a very long white beard that got to his ankles and was talking with another man, who was always looking at the door, as if he was waiting for something to come out of it. Also, in a table near them, a person hooded from head to toes that was drinking butter beer with a straw. Harry couldn't determine if it was a man or a woman or maybe some kind of creature like a human. Disappointed of not figuring it out, he decided to concentrate on his table. At his side, Mrs. Weasley was talking with Ginny and Ron between Hermoine's laughs about the importance of the final tests if they wanted to enter to work on the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Mom, I still have two years left for that!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, it's true, but your brother is only one year away and he doesn't seem to concerned about it," Mrs. Weasley said with suspicion.  
  
Ron tried to not hear the conversation by talking with Fred and George. At the end of dinner, Harry and Ron went up the stairs to get to their rooms. Ron was angry with his mother.  
  
"The only thing she has done during summer is reminding me that this year we have the exams and that I better have better results that Fred and George."  
  
"I think she's doing it for your own good, so you can enter the Ministry" Hermoine said as she run to catch them.  
  
"And who said I wanted to be in the Ministry? It's my life and I am the one who makes the decisions!" Ron said, raging with anger.  
  
"You are just saying that to be against her," Harry said. "Still, it is important to work hard. These exams are important."  
  
"Way to go, Harry!" Hermoine cheered with a smile.  
  
"You're on his side too?" Ron said with rage. "You are a lousy friend" he ended as he entered his room, slamming the door.  
  
"He really got mad?" Hermoine asked. Harry shrugged and went into his own room.  
  
For a while he was like this, standing against the door, when he felt that someone was opening another door. Thinking that it might be Ron, he suddenly opened the door and instead of Ron, he founded the man with a hood, who when noticing Harry's presence, hurriedly entered the room.  
  
"Sir," Harry said "Don't worr-"  
  
Harry couldn't end the sentence, because the man had closed the door in his face.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Next day, Harry woke up with some activity in the next room of the Weasley's. Slowly and still half asleep, he ate breakfast, got dressed, put away all of his thing on his trunk, took Hedwig's cage and went downstairs, where everyone else was gathered.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said with sweetness. "Ron and Hermoine are outside in the taxi."  
  
Harry came out, pushing his trunk and after leaving it in the back of the taxi, went to where Ron and Hermoine were. They were discussing something, but when he arrived they stopped talking. Harry looked at them.  
  
"Come one Ron, tell him," Hermoine said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Uh, Ron." Harry said looking at the ground. "I."  
  
"No Harry," said the subject in question "I have to apologize for yesterday and."  
  
"Yes. Um, me too," Harry said "I should have supported you."  
  
"Come on children, we are going to be late" Mrs. Weasly announced breaking the conversation. Everyone got into the taxi that drove them to King's Cross, to get to the platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. 


End file.
